Orochi
Orochi is a gigantic eight-headed serpent kaiju and is one of the first Kaiju to appear on Terra. He is a member of the Eight Guardians of Terra and is given the title of Kaiju Alpha, he serves as the leader of the guardians. Unlike his fellow Guardians, Orochi doesn't appear to have a given element. 65 Millions years ago, he and the other guardians defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. 77,000 years ago, Orochi and the others were forced to defeat the Eighth Guardian after he went rogue, resulting in the remaining guardians to sacrifice their souls to save the humans race from extinction. Appearance Orochi is a kaiju of a gigantic size compared to his fellow guardians. His is a quadruped as he walks on four legs. His reptilian feet have two toes each, with the front legs being larger than the hind legs, with one of toes being larger than the other one. His scaly body is covered in red scales with his chest and underside are colored yellow. On his chest are three large slightly curved horns. Spikes run down his back down to his tail. Orochi's tail is long and thick, at its end are several spikes: Two spikes on ether side and three spikes on the very end. Orochi's most distinguishing characteristic is that he posses eight heads, each perched on incredibly long necks with spines running down them. Each head has its own arrangement of horns... * The main head has horns on either side of its head, the upper horns being particularly big and curved slightly back. The horn on its snout is slightly curved forward. * The first head on the right side has a large thick, blade-like horn coming from its forward. * The second head on the right side has a horn on top of its that curves back and on either side of the head is a tusk that curves towards the mouth. * The third head is similar in appearance to the Earth Defender Baragon, having floppy dog like ears, an almost mammalian snout and a horn in the middle of its forehead. * The head that is nearest to the back is similar to the Earth Defender Manda, having four horns: Two on either side of its head. * The first head on the left side has a large spear-like horn that curves forward. He also has some small horns on its cheeks and two horns on the back of its lower jaws. * The second head on the left side is similar to the Earth Defender Varan, having three horns on either side of the head and horns running from the top of the head down the back of the neck. * The third head on the left side lacks major horns but has a thick cranium and has small horns on either side of the head. History Orochi was created millions of years ago along with the other original Eight Guardians of Terra. Years after Terra was created, the Tree of Life came into existence and created Orochi and the other guardian Kaiju. Unlike his siblings that were given an element to keep balance and order on Terra, Orochi doesn't have a confirmed element. During the Late Cretaceous Period, King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invaded Terra in a joint attack, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Orochi and the other guardians battled the two space Kaiju and successfully defeated them, sending King Ghidorah into retreat while DesGhidorah was sealed away beneath Infant Island by Gigamoth. About 77,000 years ago when the first civilizations had appears around the world, one of the eight guardians when rogue and caused great destruction, resulting in another mass extinction, resulting in 10% of the human race remaining. Orochi and the other guardians fought against their former comrade and sealed in away and sending him into outer space to prevent anymore destruction. In order to save the rest of the human race, Orochi and the remaining guardians sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life, which managed to restore the human population. Orochi and his fellow guardians where placed in a state of limbo as they watched over the humans on Terra as well as other universe. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc Ten months after the Trilopod War, the last of the templates dedicated to the Eight Guardians of Terra still stands on Monster Islands. Before Godzilla is about welcome Manda into the Earth Defenders they discus how the Eight Guardians of Terra defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. In 2016, after both the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors had been sucked through a magic circle from Terra to Earth Land, Orochi and his fellow guardians are observing Godzilla through a glass orb as the King the of the Monster reawakens in the Fairy Tail guildhall. After the other guardian kaiju debate on what to do on the situation, Tornaq asks Orochi what they must do, Orochi states that they must keep an eye on he kaiju until the time comes that might have to intervene. Soon another voice is heard and the group turns to see the fist master of the Fairy Tail guild: Mavis Vermilion. Mavis suggests that Godzilla and the Earth Defenders should stay in Earth Land with Fairy Tail, leaving the kaiju to unsure. Mavis pleads Orochi to give the idea chance. Irokus asks about the Earth Conquerors and Orochi states that they will focus on locating SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors and he gives Mavis's idea a chance. They continue to watch over the Earth Defenders as they join Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc On Tenrou Island during the S-Class Wizard Trial, the Shobijin tell the Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss about Orochi and the other Guardian Kaiju, they tell the take-over mages about the history of the Eight Guardians of Terra. The Eight Guardians oversevere the war of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail against the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire Heart, they see that the final battle is about to take place. They believe that in their current state, both the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail will loose the battle and the Guardians believe they themselves are unable to help them. However, Orochi has a plan to give the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail a chance. The others guardians realize what the plan is and are shocked, having not performed anything like it and it may not work. Orochi states that while they are correct, given the situation they were in, time was running. When why all came to agreement, they focus attention towards the cocoon of Mothra Lea. Abilities Immense Strength: In the past, Orochi possessed great strength. Along with his fellow guardians, he was strong enough to send King Ghidorah into retreat as well being able to combat the corrupted guardian kaiju. Category:Characters Category:Eight Guardians of Terra Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju